Samorództwo Kłamstwem
" Z niczego nic nie powstaje " - Łacińskie przysłowie, Złote Mysli Tom III Ewolucja nie ma możliwości zaistnienia przez naturalizm na którym się opiera , nie jest ona nawet teorią , jest personifikacją obłudy i żądzy kłamstwa ludzkości - jest narzędziem stworzonym przez popyt ludzkiej złej natury na usprawiedliwienie i otworzenie sobie drogo do śmierci Cywilizacji , pozbywając się Boga . Z tego powodu Mit teologi Ewolucji , istnieje , istniał i będzie istnieć , tak długo jak jeszcze będzie trwała Agonia tego świata .﻿ thumb|left|Paul DaviesW znanej nam fizyce nie ma zasady , myśli której materia nieożywiona powinna ożyć . Życie ma tak niezwykłe właściwości , że to ziemskie może być unikalne na skalę całego wszechświata . - Profesor , Fizyk , Paul Davies , " Wielkie Pytania " Tomasz Miller , Tygodnik Powszechny 23.04.2017 , Wywiad z Paulem Davisem DNA jest dowodem na stworzenie , Ewolucjoniści wierzyli i mentalnie nadal w 21 wieku , uważają komórkę za śmieć , nic nie warte dziadostwo , prostej budowy , co jest oczywiście kłamstwem , nie znali oni DNA , jednak w 21 wieku DNA jest znane , dowodem na to że Ewolucja jest oszustwem , jest to że nie została obalona - i nie zostanie bo nikomu z ludzi rządzących tym światem i poddanych szatanowi , ani się śni aby pozwolić stracić doktrynę na której zbudowany jest nasz cały zepsuty pozbawiony Boga świat w raz z jego wszystkimi ideologiami ateistycznymi , okropnymi ideologiami sponsorowanymi przez kościół katolicki . Teoria Samorództwa była zawsze częścią starożytnego i średniowiecznego świata , wykazano jednak że jest kłamstwem i bzdurą . Antoni van Leeuwenhoek , holenderski przedsiębiorca i przyrodnik , nazywany ojcem Mikrobiologi , twórca pierwszych prototypów mikroskopów , obalił teorie samorództwa poprzez odnalezienie jaj z których wylęgały się larwy much . Później Ludwig Pasteur udowodnił to po raz drugi odnośnie mikro organizmów w 20 wieku , całkowicie raz na zawsze niszcząc Teorie Samorództwa - teorie zaprzeczającą prawu Biogenezy , która jest faktem , czyli to co obserwujemy na co dzień , że życie powstaje z życia . Czy teoria Ewolucji której podstawą istnienia jest teoria samorództwa została obalona ? Nie . Nigdy nie zostanie ponieważ już na początku była oszustwem i jest tak i teraz i nikomu nie zależy aby zniknęła z szkół . Więc cała szopka z nagrodą za obalenie Ewolucji to farsa . Ewolucja zakłada że proteiny w magiczny , ponad naturalny i niezrozumiały , w cudowny sposób , mogą się połączyć i w celu stworzenia organizmu , żywej komórki , pomijając że to niemożliwe i absurdalne oraz głupie , warto przyjrzeć się dlaczego ta teoria nie ma prawa bytu , ponieważ produkcja Protein i ich łączenia się jest jedynie możliwa w już żywym organizmie . Dlaczego ? Ponieważ całymi tymi procesami budulcowymi w naszym organizmie kieruje zapis DNA , jednak Ewolucjoniści mówią nam że DNA zostało stworzone z protein , JAKIM CUDEM ? Jest to niemożliwe jak cała teoria Ewolucji , nazywanie religi Ewolucji teorią jest błędne , posiada ona wszystkie cechy religii i wiary i nie jest możliwa jej jaka kol wiek naukowa kwalifikacja , cały jej sens istnienia to od początku ustalone oszustwo w celu waliki z Biblią . Istnieje tylko jedno rozwiązanie - jest nim projektant , wszechmocny projektant - Bóg Biblii . " Nie przyjmuje stworzenia filozoficznie . bo nie chce wierzyć w Boga . Wybieram wierzyć w to , co wiem że jest naukowo niemożliwe , w abiogenezę , prowadzącą do Ewolucji " '- George Walden . Laureat Nagrody Nobla , Biochemical Scinence : An iquiry into Life ' Mit Ewolucji Biologicznej Teoria Endosymbiozy '''- w celu próby wyjaśnienia powstania mikroorganizmów w sposób naturalistyczny , powstała Teoria Endosymbiozy . Jej założenia opierają na tym że mitochondrium , posiadające autonomie DNA w kwestii dzielenia się w komórce , czyli mogące dzielić się niezależnie od komórki , były organizmami które żyły niegdyś poza komórkami mikroorganizmów i nie były częścią ich organelli . To założenie jest fałszywe , bakterie nie są w stanie przeżyć bez mitochondrium , pełniącego kluczową role , w przypadku zniszczenia go , bakteria ginie . Założenie jest więc fałszywe, gdyż zakłada , że bakterie mogą bez mitochondrium przeżyć . Według tej mitologi , mitochodrium nie będące częścią komórki bakerynej , zostało przez nią wchłonięte , jednak cudem przetrwało zniszczenie , które jest logicznym następstwem wchłonięcia do komórki bakterynej . Rzekomo to jednak się nie stało , nastąpił wedlug Ewolucjonistów ponadnaruralny sprzeczny z rzeczywistością naturalistyczny świecki cud , przez co Mitochondrium - ciało obce , stało się naturalną częścią komórki bakterynej , w raz z swoimi funkcjami i tak rzekomo bakterie zachowały je do dziś . Ewolucjoniści mylnie odpowiadają , że isnieją mokroorganizmy bez mitochodrium , te jednak posiadają inny organ zamienny - Mitosomy , które przykładowo jak u ludzkiego pasożyta '''Entamoeba biorą udział w syntezie siarczanu cholesterolu, związku niezbędnego w procesie tworzenia cyst . ---- Jedna żywa komórka jest bardziej złożona w budowie niż Nowy Jork '- '''Noblista Linus Pauling '" Bez względu na to jak liczbe będą mutacje , one nie sprawią Ewolucji . "' '- Pierre-Paul Grasse , Evolution of Living Organisms , 1977 , strona 88 ' '" Impotencja Teorii Darwina w odniesieniu do molekularnej podstawy życia jest oczywista . W profesjonalnej literaturze naukowej występuje całkowity brak jakiego kol wiek modelu , według którego skomplikowane biochemiczne systemy mogły by w ogóle powstać . "' '''-'' Profesor Michael J. Behe , biochemik , " Darwin's Black Box " , strona 187 '''Większość reakcji biologicznych to reakcje łańcuchowe. Aby móc wzajemnie oddziaływać na siebie w łańcuchu, te dokładnie zbudowane molekuły muszą być do siebie idealnie dopasowane, tak jak koła zębate w szwajcarskim zegarku. Skoro jednak tak to wygląda, więc jak taki system może się w ogóle rozwinąć? Bo jeżeli którekolwiek z poszczególnych kół zębatych w tym łańcuchu zostanie zmienione, wtedy cały system musi po prostu stać się niezdatnym do działania. Twierdzenie, iż można go ulepszyć poprzez przypadkową mutację jednego ogniwa... jest jak twierdzenie, że mógłbyś ulepszyć szwajcarski zegarek rzucając nim o ziemię i zginając w ten sposób jedno z jego kół lub osi. Aby uzyskać lepszy zegarek, wszystkie koła muszą zostać zmienione jednocześnie, żeby znowu dobrze do siebie pasowały... Wszystko to musiało być rozwinięte jednocześnie, co, jako przypadkowa mutacja, ma prawdopodobieństwo zero. '- '''Albert Szent-Györgyi von Nagyrapolt biochemik , 1937 noblista w dziedzinie medycyny , Albert Szent-Györgyi " Drive in Living Matter to Perfect Itself ", Synthesis I, Vol. 1, No. 1 , 1977 , str. 18-19'﻿ ' '''Teoria Komórkowa '''sformułowana przez Theodora Schwanna i Matthiasa Jacoba Schlidena w 19 wieku , stwierdza w jednym z punktów JASNY fakt który obserwujemy w rzeczywistości . '''KOMÓRKI POWSTAJĄ Z JUŻ ISTNIEJĄCYCH KOMÓREK' . A więc organizm potrzebuje chodź 1 komórki z której stworzy następne , nie będe pisał że obala to Ewolucję że organizm nie może wytworzyć komórki ani bakteria bez już istniejącej komórki ani o tym że DNA warunkuje łączenie się białek bo jest to rzecz niezaprzeczana i oczywista . Jeżeli powstała z innej komórki komórka w naszym organizmie NIE BĘDZIE wierną kopią poprzednika to jest ona ZMUTOWANA i Spaczona - nowotwór , należy tą WADLIWĄ zmianę usunąć , bo nie sprawi Ewolucji a śmierć . Wyzwawanie Ewolucji jest obłudą zaprzeczającej teorii komórkowej i sformułowanej przez nią faktami . Mit wytworzenia życia z Materii nieożywionej w warunkach Laboratoryjnych EKSPERYMENT MILLERA i UREYA Ktoś powie , czy nie utworzono życia w laboratorium ? Nie . Doświadczenie Miellera i Ureya w laboratorium mające na celu wytworzenie pierwiastków potrzebnych do życia okazało się absolutną porażką , a przy okazji przekrętem , można nazwać to nawet oszustwem . Celowo pominięty został w nim tlen wymagany do życia , ponieważ zniszczyłby on proces tworzenia się innych pierwiastków do niego funkcjonowania potrzebnych . W dodatku powstała mieszanina składników w końcowym eksperymęcie była w 70 % trująca dla życia . Miller Uryey odfiltrował swój produkt to też daje nierealistyczne warunki . Poza tym otrzymał oni pomimo tych wszystkich oszustw i ułatwień 85 % smoły , 13 % kwasu karboksylowego , są one zabójcze dla życia . Nawet gdyby życie zostało stworzone w laboratorium co nigdy się nie stanie , to będzie to dowodem że do stworzenia życia potrzebna jest inteligencja , co obala oczywiście Ewolucjonizm . Biolog Doktor Gary Parker chętnie wypowiedział się na temat szczegółów jego eksperymentu : '''" Po pierwsze Miller wziął zły materiał wyjściowy , po drugie stworzył nieodpowiednie warunki , po trzecie otrzymał złe rezultaty , poza tym był to wspaniały eksperyment " ' '' ---- ' ' ' Eksperyment Millera i Uryea.png Ludwik Pasteur.jpg|Ludwig Pasteur Antoni van Leeuwenhoek.jpeg|Antoni van Leeuwenhoek ' Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm